bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Eiskalte Klinge Asto
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20926 |no = 1513 |element = Wasser |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |description = A Sama warrior who fought in the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva long before the war between humanity and the gods. A fallen nobleman, he chose to become a gladiator in order to win fame and riches to restore his family name. It may be that this was his destiny, as he went on to become a member of Zektasa. He returned to his hometown triumphant after the destruction of the Arena, and bought back his entire family's holdings. |summon = Ich kämpfe, um den Stand meiner Familie wiederherzustellen! Bringt mich das meinem Ziel näher, darf dieses Schwert gerne arbeiten. |fusion = Ich habe keinen Grund, dir zu helfen, aber ich habe im Moment keine Wahl. Ich muss mich um einige Sachen kümmern. |evolution = | hp_base = 5073 |atk_base = 2011 |def_base = 1969 |rec_base = 1608 | hp_lord = 7248 |atk_lord = 2721 |def_lord = 2678 |rec_lord = 2168 | hp_anima = 8140 |rec_anima = 1930 |atk_breaker = 2959 |def_breaker = 2440 |atk_guardian = 2483 |def_guardian = 2916 | hp_oracle = 6355 |rec_oracle = 2406 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Fließende Hiebe |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, boosts BB and SBB activation rates & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = +10% chance & fills 6 BC |es = Fließender Schwertkampf |esitem = |esdescription = Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb = Himmlischer Geschmack |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Water attack on single foe, considerably boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly & per turn |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 19 |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = 5 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 5 |bbmultiplier2 = 560 |sbb = Lobendes Blau |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, 10 combo random powerful Water attack, considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly and per turn & 40% efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 680 |ubb = Heiligklingenschein |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously reduces damage taken from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 400% elemental damage, 100% mitigation from all elements & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |evofrom = |evointo = 20927 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20191 |evomats7 = 20132 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = *Asto is the only unit so far to use Type 8 Arena AI. |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Asto1 }}